Lexi
by omg-its-jenna
Summary: Lexi, Reggie's Daughter, Meeting Her father. ABANDONED.


I sat at a counter, in the diner. My mom use to tell me stories about this diner, I thought it would be more classy than where I was sitting. I mean it wasn't totally disqusting it wasn't like there was any bugs crawling around and walls weren't falling apart, it was just.... kind of there. I mean, the booths were old, but still in good condition, it was just not the fanciest place I had been into. But somehow I loved this place, it was weird. But maybe the fact that my mom use to run this place, work behind the counter that I was know sititng at. Maybe the fact that it had this old theme to it.

"What can I get you?" A woman asked, she was in her early forties or maybe mid forties. She had super curly hair that went to her shoulders, her hair was blond on the top, with a dark blond underneath. She had on a red long sleeve top with dark denium jeans.

"Um," I said still taking in the resturant, and her. "a diet coke." I said with a smile. She got me my coke and put it in front of me. "There you go." She said as she went down to help someone else.

I sipped my diet coke as I looked around the place. Thats when he came in, he had this sense about him, a sense not to mess with him. He came in and started talking about this ticket he got for picking a fight with a policeman. He sat down three seats away from me as he continued to talk. He lit a cigeratte. Thats when I got a bad feeling. I've been allergic to smoke since I was three years old. Whenever I got a whiff of smoke I passed out. My head started to feel dizzy and extemely heavy. I opened my mouth to ask if he could put it out when I feel backwards.

"Becker, put it out." The woman said, I could still hear them even though I couldn't lift my eyes. "No." He said.

"Becker, when you lit that, the girl over there her face turned red and then she just passed out." She said fastly. "Oh. Jesus." He said he put it out, and came over and put his finger on my neck. To see if I still had a heartbeat. "She has a faint heartbeat, i'm going to take her to my office. He said, as he lifted me up. She must have opened the door for him and followed him out, since one hand was behind my head and the other was beneath my knees. He put me into a backseat and thats when I passed out completely.

I woke up and slowly started to get the feeling of everything back. After a few seconds I sat up and saw a girl sitting in a chair. She looked startled that I was up. "I thought you were dead." She said. "I came in here for some peace."

I laughed. "Well obviously i'm not dead." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

She sounded completely ditzy. "I'm Lexi." I said.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god. I know who you are." She said.

"Um, okay." I said. I was a bit confused, hopefully she didn't realize who I was. I wasn't suppose to be here. My mom said I could go to the diner, but not to John Becker's office. See, my mom was Reggie Kostas. She use to run the diner, where Jake, Bob, and John would go to about five times a day. But after she slept with John Becker, she left town. She went to Miami and hooked up with some friends. Thats when she found out she was pregnant. They traveled around the world but came back to Miami as I was born. She got a job as an agent for models, actress', mostly celebrities. When I was three thats when I first started modeling. Now i'm sixteen years old, i've been modeling for thirteen years. I've also done a little bit of acting, but not much. My pictures have been in magazines, billboards.

"Your Lexi...the model Lexi." She said. "Your even more beautiful than in the magazines. And you don't even have any makeup on." She said.

"I did, but it must have worn off. What time is it?" I asked.

"Five. Oh my god I saw that movie you did, what was it called? Um, confessions of a teenage model." She said extremely fast. I nodded. "Uh-huh." I said standing up. "Well, um i'm going to leave you here. To get your peace, as you said." I walked to the door, she stood up and followed. "No." I said. "Go back, sit." She followed what I said.

I walked out of the room, and into the lobby. "Your awake." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around, there he was. My father. John Becker. I nodded. "Yeah."

"So whats your name?" He asked. I bit my lip, "Alexia....Lexi." I said, then he nodded. "Last name?"

I shrugged. "Its just Lexi." I said.


End file.
